It is known that in different sports, there is a not negligible risk of blows and can cause breaking of glasses, which in turn unfortunately result in cuts or injuries to the wearer of the glasses.
For the sake of comfort, glasses have already been proposed in which the nose rest is made of flexible material, such as foam rubber or polyvinyl chloride (PVC), enabling the glasses to be worn for longer periods than those with a rigid nose piece. Such glasses are in particular described in the published specification of French patent application No. 2 395 522. However it is necessary to note that the use of such nose rests does not reduce the risk of accident.